


The Art of Timing

by sudipal



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode: s02e08 Legends of Today, Episode: s04e08 Legends of Yesterday, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, brief mentions of Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen, no one tells anyone anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sudipal/pseuds/sudipal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after The Flash s02e08 "Legends of Today" and during Arrow s04e08 "Legends of Yesterday". Patty is dealing with the results of her unexpected encounter with Harrison Wells, but Barry doesn't know that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own neither The Flash or Arrow, nor any of its characters.

Barry was never quite able to figure out how he could face down an array of criminals-turned-metahuman and a giant gorilla with ease, and yet the sight of a furious Felicity Smoak will have him quaking in his metaphorical boots every time. She had just stormed out of the forensics lab, the genetics report Oliver had requested crinkled in her fist. Barry had no idea what had just happened, the events of their encounter a whirlwind in his mind, and he, with all his super speed, was having trouble keeping up. He shrugged; she was Oliver's problem now.

He left his forensics lab, and walked down the main steps of the CCPD. Now that this little side venture was complete, Barry wanted to return to the others to plan their next move against Vandal Savage.

“Barry?” He looked down and saw Patty Spivot staring at him from the bottom landing.

“Patty!” he replied, as surprised to see her as she appeared at seeing him. He walked over to her. “Hi! Uh...”

“I thought you were still in Star City?” she inquired, though trying to act nonchalant.

“Yeah,” said Barry, scratching the back of his head. “I just got back today, actually.”

“Oh, okay,” said Patty. She seemed distracted, biting her bottom lip, which Barry noticed she tended to do when she wanted to say something but was holding back. “I was about to go grab a cup of coffee. Want to join me?”

“I'd love to,” he told her, “but I can't. I have all this paperwork that I've got to catch up on, and I have to go take care of something important right now. But we'll definitely meet up later. I'll see you. Okay?”

“Sure. Bye.” She watched him continue a few steps forward, but then suddenly called out to him again. “Barry?”

“Yeah?” he asked, turning back towards her.

“You didn't talk to Joe recently, did you?”

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “Why?”

“No reason,” said Patty. “It's just...” She trailed off, losing her resolve. “You know what, never mind. You're busy.”

“You sure?” he asked, looking at her skeptically.

“Yeah,” she said, forcing a smile. “Go. I'll see you later.”

“Okay,” said Barry, turning again to leave. Patty would have to wait; the city needed him now.

 

–

 

With everyone safely alive, and Savage turned to a pile of ashes, the members of Team Arrow and Team Flash departed for their respective homes. It had been a long day, especially for Barry, who got to experience it twice. Now, he wanted nothing more than to relax – no reincarnated Egyptian priests, no Zoom, no metahumans. He just wanted to feel normal before his world tilted on its axis once more.

He pulled out his phone and dialed. “Hey, Patty,” he said after her voice answered on the other end.

“Oh, Barry,” she replied, sounding like it had been a tiresome day for her as well. “How'd you know I needed to hear the sound of your voice right now?”

“Everything okay?” he asked.

“No, not really,” she told him honestly.

“Want to talk about it?”

He could hear her let out a huff of laughter. “Definitely not over the phone,” she said. “Maybe not even in person, to be honest.”

“Look, Patty... I've wrapped up the case in Star City, and am on my way back. How about I stop by your place tonight, and we just stay up and watch Netflix?”

“I'd really like that,” Patty replied.

“Good,” he said, adding, “I don't like it when you're sad.”

“Thank you, Barry,” she told him, and Barry wished he was already standing in front of her apartment, imagining the smile on her face as she would open the door to beckon him in.

“You're welcome,” he said. “I'll see you soon, okay?”

“Okay,” said Patty. “Bye.”

“Bye.” He hung up, and dashed home to get ready for his date. He didn't know what had happened to upset Patty so much, but he decided he wouldn't pry. If she wanted to share, he would listen; if not, then he would just sit by her side and comfort her.


End file.
